


Movie Night

by breadqueen95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, Movie Night, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadqueen95/pseuds/breadqueen95
Summary: George and Y/N reunite after years apart, and have a lovely first date watching "Star Wars".
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr under @breadqueen95 as an anonymous request.
> 
> I thoroughly believe George would love Star Wars.

“Aaaaaaand…that’s the last customer, Freddie! Locking the door now!” George’s excited voice echoed throughout the empty shop, sounding much larger without the normal number of customers packed throughout the space. He practically skipped over to his twin, who couldn’t help but laugh at him as he began to count the money at the till.

“Got a hot date, George?” Fred smirked, taking in his brother’s happy smile as he began to count the money in the second register.

“Ha ha,” he said sarcastically, not looking up from his job, “You know I do, it’s all I’ve been able to think about for the past week.”

“And talk about,” Fred muttered, trying and failing to sound annoyed. In reality, he was beyond thrilled for his brother. George had had a difficult time after the war ended, the trauma of it staying with him far longer than the rest of the family. He had isolated himself for months, barely speaking to anyone outside of the Weasley clan and the customers in their shop.

That was, until a certain Ravenclaw reappeared in their lives.

Y/n y/l/n had been a friend of theirs at school. She had all the traits of your typical Ravenclaw; she was brilliant, incredibly witty, and very creative. Not only that, but she was also extraordinarily kind and knew how to crack a joke with the best of them.

Essentially, she was George’s perfect girl. He had a massive crush on her at Hogwarts, but they had fallen out of touch once they had left school in the middle of their 7th year. The war hadn’t helped, as being on the run didn’t exactly foster the perfect environment for dates.

She had been the perfect balm for George’s aching soul, and Fred had seen that as soon as she had walked into the shop last week.

“Better count those galleons quick, Georgie,” Fred teased, “If I recall, y/n/n’s pretty impatient. Don’t want to keep her waiting—oh, look at that, I’ve lost count. Better start again.”

George heaved out an irritated sigh but refrained from smacking Fred upside the head. He was almost done with his own till, and if need be he would shove his brother out of the way and count that one as well.

Fred could tease all he wanted, but George was beyond excited. He hadn’t felt excited about anything in a long while, and those pretty y/e/c of yours and your smile was all he could think about. He felt his mouth turn up into a smile again, and he couldn’t wait to see you.

“SHIT.” You exclaimed as your hand came in contact with the hot pan. You managed not to drop it, but as soon as it was down on the hot pads on the counter, you raced to the sink and stuck your hand under cold water.

You sighed in relief as it sucked the painful heat out of your burn, but then shook your head in annoyance.

“Merlin, are you a witch or not?” You muttered to yourself as you opened the cabinet next to the sink. In it, you kept a couple of healing potions on hand. One of which was perfect for your burn, and it got rid of the angry red mark immediately as it contacted your skin.

Normally, you weren’t nearly as thickheaded as you were being right now. Being a Ravenclaw, your smarts were something you were proud of. But something, or rather some _one,_ was taking up most of the thoughts in your brain.

George Weasley.

He was coming over any minute now, and nervous was an understatement.

George had asked you out last week when you had finally worked up the courage to go to the joke shop on Diagon Alley. You had thought about him incessantly since he had left school 7th year, and even though you had seen him at the Battle of Hogwarts, it wasn’t exactly the reunion you had wanted. You had a massive crush on him at Hogwarts, and you had thought the feelings were mutual, until he up and left without saying a word to you about his plans.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Even now, you were still pretty peeved at him about it.

But you had to say…he more than made up for it already.

_You hadn’t even known what to say to him when you first saw him after all that time apart. Any ideas on how to start a conversation instantly evaporated as soon as you made eye contact. Seeing those beautiful brown eyes again made you practically melt on the spot._

_“Y/n/n?!” He exclaimed before rushing over to you and wrapping you in his arms. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I’m here to see you, idiot!” You giggled, lightly smacking his arm when he released you. Even then he kept his arms lightly wrapped around your waist as he looked you over. His intense stare made you blush a bit, and you continued “Well go on then, show me around!”_

_He took your hand in his large one, leading you around his wonderful shop. He showed you every product, explaining how it worked with excitement dancing in his eyes. You tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but you loved seeing him so happy. It was infectious._

_By the time he was done, it was darkening outside and there was barely anyone in the store. Fred had noticed you were there, and normally he would’ve made some kind of scene to tease his brother or embarrass him in some way. But he had nearly sobbed in relief at the happiness glowing on his brother’s face. It was the first time in a long time that he had seen him so happy, so he did the very un-Fred like thing and made himself scarce._

_You and George were facing each other, both grinning from ear to ear._

_“Go out with me,” he burst out. Your eyes widened, and his freckled face began to turn red at his outburst._

_“Sorry, didn’t mean to just…you know, be so awkward about it. You don’t have to say yes or anyth—”_

_“Yes,” you answered firmly._

_“—ing, but—wait, did you say yes?”_

_“My place, next Friday night? Around after you close up for the night?”_

_“Uh…yeah, that’d be great!”_

_You pulled out a spare piece of parchment from your bag (you always had some on hand) and wrote down your address for him._

_“I can’t wait to see you again,” you said quietly. With a soft kiss on his cheek, you left the shop, breaking out into the largest smile you’d had in forever._

Smiling at the memory, you turned back to your task. You had cooked a frozen pizza in preparation for your move night, and you had baked cookies earlier today. Trying to ply him with food? Absolutely. Could you cook anything beyond that? Absolutely not.

You took a deep breath, trying to quell the butterflies in your stomach. You smiled again, just thinking about how happy you were that he was coming over. You doubted he had ever even seen a television, let alone watched one, and you were so eager to see how he reacted to _Star Wars._ It was one of your favorite film series and knowing him he would love it too.

A knock on the door of your flat had you looking up, the butterflies now throwing a rager in your gut. You smoothed the t shirt you had on, hoping George had listened when you had requested he wore “comfy casual”. Hey, you weren’t trying to watch a movie in a nice blouse, okay?

You opened the door to George holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers, a bashful smile on his face.

“Hi,” he breathed, unable to get a good breath now that he’s seen you. _Godric, she’s beautiful_ he thought.

“Hey,” you said, “you remembered.” You indicated the flowers in his hands.

“Oh, yeah. Kind of hard to forget when your favorite girl tells you her favorite flowers, you gotta keep that stored.” You blushed and laughed, stepping back and waving him in the door. You were happy to see that he remembered comfortable clothes, wearing a simple t shirt and jeans.

“Let me grab a vase for those,” you said and padded into the kitchen, him trailing behind you.

“I love your flat,” he said, taking in the bright décor that was just so _you._ He subconsciously took a deep breath. His favorite scent, your scent, was everywhere. It was intoxicating to him.

After getting the vase and filling it with water, you reached out and took the bouquet from him, fingers slightly brushing his. It was like electricity, and your breath caught in your throat. You looked up to see if he felt it too, and you nearly swooned on the spot as you saw him looking intently at you.

“So,” you began, stepping back to try and gain your composure, “I made us a pizza, and we have some cookies if you want some.”

“Thanks, I’m famished,” he quipped, reaching for one of the plates you had set out and grabbing a slice for himself. You grinned and grabbed one too. You led him into your sitting room, indicating he should take a seat on the couch.

“I’m going to grab us both some water, do you want anything else though? I’ve got pumpkin juice, butterbeer, Firewhiskey,”

“Just water is fine, thanks love.” He said and grinned, knowing exactly what the pet name would do to you. He was right, taking in your flustered appearance.

You left and came right back, setting the glasses down on your coffee table.

“So, what are we watching on this…felevision was it?”

“No, Georgie,” you giggled, “it’s called a television, and we’re watching _Star Wars._ There are 9 movies, but we’ll just start with the first one and we’ll see how you like it.”

“Well we could watch all of them if you wanted, it’s not a big deal.”

“George there’s no way we could watch all of them in one night!”

“Wait, how long do these novies last?”

“They’re called movies, and it depends. This one is just over 2 hours.”

“2 HOURS?”

“Don’t freak out! If that’s too long, we can always watch something else,” you said, a little nervous on how he reacted.

“No no, if you love it that much we’re going to watch it,” he responded, making a show of settling into the couch. “Quick question though, what’s it about?”

“Without giving too much away, it’s about a struggle between light and dark forces set against the background of an impending space war.”

“Wow, really determined to not give anything away. That was nothing, y/n.”

“It’s okay, it’s quite easy to catch on once you get started,” you laughed, turning on the TV and opening your streaming app. George jumped next to you, absolutely amazed at the swirl of moving color on the once black screen.

“Y/n, how in the name of Merlin’s pants are you doing that? Is this some kind of spell you came up with?”

“No, it’s just a muggle invention, no magic involved,” you said, “it’s like watching a visual novel.”

“Okay, this is weird but I’m trusting you here,” he said, reaching over for your hand as the opening credits of _The Phantom Menace_ filled the screen.

Giving his hand a squeeze, you answered, “It’ll be worth it, darling.”

It didn’t take George long before he was completely immersed into the story, gasping without abandon whenever he was surprised and ohing and awing at the visual effects. You were watching intently too, but more so just enjoying George’s reactions. He was absolutely precious, and just hearing his laugh next to you after being apart for so long was like a drug. All you wanted was more. The pizza lay forgotten next to both of you as you got lost in the story of Anakin, Obi Wan, and all your favorite characters.

Throughout the entire movie, George kept your hand in his, drawing soft circles on the back of your hand with the pad of his thumb.

As soon as the end credits rolled, George turned to you with wide brown eyes and exclaimed, “Woah! So these guys are basically space wizards, yeah? With their crazy ‘force’ thing?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that” you answered, trying to hold back a chuckle at his excitement.

“Godric, that was amazing! And the lightsaber battle? INCREDIBLE.” You couldn’t hold back your laugh at that, the warmth inside of you bubbling into the giggle that escaped your throat.

“C’mon y/l/n, are you laughing at me?” He said, still smiling though.

“No, never at you Georgie,” you countered, “I just love seeing you happy.”

His laughter died down at that, his other hand coming up to gently tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ears.

“You know, when Anakin first met Padme he called her an angel,” he whispered, “that’s pretty much what I thought when I first saw you, too.”

“C’mon, don’t tease me like that,” you replied quietly, looking down, heat washing across your cheeks. He cupped your face and tilted it back up to meet his eyes.

“I’m not teasing, love,” he murmured, “you’re gorgeous, you’re wonderful, you’re everything I want.”

With that, he leaned forward and captured your lips with a gentle kiss. It was so soft, but so full of all the passion you had built up between the two of you. You reached up and wound your arms around his neck, playing with the ginger strands you met. He pulled you into him, just about as close as the two of you could be.

You both pulled back eventually, breathing hard. He touched his forehead to yours, unable to stray any farther from you after being so close.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he admitted.

“Me too,” you breathed. You stayed like that for a few more minutes, just breathing together. He trailed his fingers lightly over your back, loving the feel of your body against his. You continued to play with the hair at the back of his neck, relishing the goosebumps that appeared in your wake.

“So…” he said after a few moments, “Do you want to start Episode II?”

“George Weasley, is this your way of saying you want to spend more time with me?” You teased.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Very. But luckily for you, I don’t want this night to end, either.” You leaned in to kiss him once more, and then started _Attack of the Clones._

George pulled you back down against his chest, warm arms wrapping around you in a close embrace. You sighed happily as he pressed a kiss to your hair as the movie started.

“I want a million more nights like this,” he whispered.

“Then let’s have them,” you whispered, covering his hands with yours.


End file.
